


Battle at the Source

by Aberfield



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Raydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberfield/pseuds/Aberfield
Summary: Aaravos has managed to escape his prison and now heads to the Source of Magic to finish drawing it's power into himself as he had tried centuries before. When Viren realizes what he is doing he takes a stand against Aaravos, but ultimately fails.
Relationships: Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Battle at the Source

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens in an alternate TDP universe due to it having a different ship than the writers. It had more interaction between certain people prior to this bit.

Aaravos laughs as he casually casts Viren aside after he impales him on a spear of lightning, "You know how powerful I am, you should know better than to challenge your betters." Looking at Claudia, rushing to her father, with disgust he strides once more to the large glowing orb hidden deep within the massive caverns, "This here, as I'm sure you know, is the Source of Magic, once I absorb it's power I will finally become a god and all will bow before me."

He reaches out to touch the orb when a blast of lightning strikes the ground at his feet. Jerking away from his prize he sees the little mage and his friends have found him. "What's this? You are more clever than I thought, finding your way here," he says eyeing the 'heroes' arrayed before him. He shifts his stance readying himself for a fight. "Oh, was the Moonshadow not able to survive? I was hoping for more of a fight before my ascension."

"We are more than able to take you down!" Callum says as he and Soren walk into the cavern ready to fight. They edge closer to Aaravos preparing to leap into the fray but waiting until Rayla gets into position behind him using the silver light from the Source to effectively make herself invisible."Besides it was not hard to find you given the trail of adoraburrs leading right to you."

Aaravos chuckles then turning to Claudia to say something which allows him to notice movement out of the corner of his eye. He swiftly raises a shield of air throwing Rayla back before turning to engage Callum and Soren.  
_______________________

"Dad! Don't worry I'll fix this, I'll fix you, just stay with me." Claudia starts talking as soon as she reaches him cradling his body. "Just hold on help is on the way. I left a trail. Rayla and the others will be here soon to take him down and then we can save you." She whispers bursting into tears.

Viren coughs as he tries to find the words he needs, but they are not forthcoming so he just starts talking. "Claudia, stop talking." He knows it hurts her when he says it, but he needs to speak. "I am going to die but you must not mourn me, you shouldn't mourn me. I have treated you and your brother as tools, means to an end, ever since you were born. I am sorry. But now I must tell you something, Aaravos made a mistake. When he stabbed me, I came in contact with the Source and it gave me a vision. When Aaravos came in contact with the Source those years ago it sent out a spark to rest within a unicorn." Viren gasps as the pain becomes to much.

Claudia takes his hand and squeezes it telling him to hold on and save his strength. That moment is when the others enter the cavern and enter battle with Aaravos. The noise is enough to bring Viren back from the edge. "Claudia... that unicorn was given the task to find a being that loved everyone, even their enemies, with so much of their being that it hurt, a being that could and would channel their very life and soul into healing magic. The spark ignites a fire within them that will give them immense energy. This person is the only one able to restore the Source, but not without sacrifice, it will burn away their connection to magic, if not killing them outright. That unicorn found you."

Viren reaches out then and wipes away a tear falling down her face and says, "Claudia... I realize that I have been a terrible father, and I want you to know that I am proud of what you and Soren have become. I'm sorry..." his arm gives out as the last of his strength leaves him.

Claudia holds him close as her tears run freely. She let's loose a cry of immense pain and sorrow. Then she stands up and turns to the battle, eyes glowing the same silvery blue as the Source as her hands swirl with fire and lightning. She steps forward. "Aaravos! Fight me!"

Aaravos stops with his hand raised to finish off Callum as Soren struggles to stand with a broken leg, and Rayla lies unconscious against the wall. "So you will face me as well?" He says turning to face his next opponent, "I'll kill you as eas... " he gasps when he sees that there appears to be ten of her. "You can't cast illusions, you have no link to the moon!"

"My strength is that of the Source, that of creation, Aaravos, it is time for you to release your futile lust for power. The Source has judged you and found you guilty, release your stolen magic and we will have mercy." Claudia's images reach out as they say this a soft smile on their face as they offer life. "We are asking this of you to avoid any more death. Not out of weakness... but love."

"No! I will never be without magic again, I would die before I release my right to this power!" Aaravos shouts as he unleashes blasts of lightning at each one in effort find the real Claudia. The lightning passes through each one causing them to fade away. Aaravos stops in shock as an invisible hand grabs his shoulder releasing a paralyzing blast of power through his body. As he falls to the ground she catches him bringing him to his knees.

Claudia and the Source kneel in front of him and hold his face so that he can see them. "We want you to know this. We did not forget you or hate you, we wanted you to find a way to connect with us. You were born to be a leader amongst our children. You were a balance, you were connected to all six primal sources but only barely, I had hoped you would find us and act as our voice. That did not happen. Though you taught us something. The world is not ready, it may never be ready. So thank you, Aaravos, and know this, you are loved."

And so saying they remove the stolen magic from Aaravos causing him to turn into dust that glistened in the silver light as it collapses to the ground. Claudia then goes first to Callum and heals his wounds, before turning to her brother. "Soren, I am sorry that I hurt you like that, and I want you to know that I love you so much. Would you forgive me for being so blind and doubting you?"

Soren reaches out and brings her closer, he whispers, "Of course, Claudia. What kind of brother would I be if I couldn't handle a spat between siblings?" before hugging her tight as tears roll down his face.

"Thank you, Sor-bear." Claudia says as she lifts her hand to his face sending magic coursing through him healing his leg. She slips out of his grasp as she makes her way to the last person in the cavern. She kneels down at Rayla's side and reaches out bringing Rayla back to conciousness.

"Rayla it's good to see you again. I'm sorry that I left you the way I did, and I was wondering if you might find it within yourself to forgive me."

Rayla looks surprised at the question before she shakes it off and answers, "Of course I can! I have had plenty of time to come to terms and I want you to know that I still want to try to make things work." She looks to Claudia then, begging her with her eyes to accept the forgiveness.

"Thank you, Rayla," Claudia gasps, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "And if you are going to try I am more than willing."

Rayla pulls her close then and brings their lips together. Their noses bump together and Claudia begins to giggle. Rayla can't help but find it adorable and her lips curl in a smile as the other girl sends tremors throughout her entire being. Then Claudia's hands come up and she is pulling away as she sends waves of healing energy pulsing through Rayla's body, pulling together all the cuts and washing away the bruises. Rayla gasps as they separate feeling the loss of the warmth instantly though the feeling of it all still lingers.

"Give me a moment Rayla, I need to return something." Claudia says with a smile as she pulls back, their fingers tangling together as they separate. "I'll be right back."

Claudia walks up to the orb that is steadily pulsating. She thinks similar to a heart the way it beats, but slowly as if dying. She reaches her hands out placing them on the orb and says,"I return to you what was stolen so that you might heal and be whole again."

A voice the speaks in her head, "Thank you, Claudia. Know that I will take the utmost care but cannot guarantee your survival. If you would ask of me a boon I shall grant it."

Claudia turns around and takes in her friend, her brother, and Rayla before turning back to the Source saying, "I want for nothing."

The cavern is then suddenly engulfed in a bright silver light centered on the point of contact between Claudia and the Source.

______________________

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that these two appear to be an unpopular ship, and that most TDP fans hate Claudia, but their souls merge together so perfectly that I see little else. So if you dislike the ship or the story feel free to drop a comment.


End file.
